Transitions
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: Post-finale AU. August and Emma start their life together, but can they make it through facing domestic hurdles or defeating an evil queen? Lots of fluff, some adventure.
1. Moving In

**Pairing**: Emma and August :: Strange Swan

**Rating: M** for mention of sexual situations. Just to be safe.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N**: I actually started writing this as the beginning of something else entirely, but I liked how it wrapped up, so it gets to be on its own.

Safety was what Emma valued most, especially now that the curse was broken and magic had come to the small town in Maine. And she never felt safer than when she was wrapped within the arms of a wooden man.

It had become a full house at Snow's apartment ever since the curse broke: Charming let Abigail keep the house and moved into his rightful wife's room, Henry happily took the couch (although Emma insisted it would only be temporary), and August (his real name was the only one left she was having problems with) left his little room at Granny's Inn for the comfort and security of Emma's bed.

The transition had been gradual.

After the initial shock of magic and memories wore off, Emma remembered her final moments with August. She rushed to his room at the inn, her heart bursting out of her chest as she flung open the door and found him in the same position as she left him. Wooden. Lifeless. Overwhelmed with guilt, the sobs reached her throat with terrifying force.

She couldn't take another loss. She refused. Emma sat on the bed, pounded his wooden chest with tightly balled fists and shook him, but in the end it was her tears that saved him. They poured from her face and soaked into his cheeks, his eyes, his mouth.

He began to transform.

Emma only stopped when she heard his first gasp for life, his arms raised and wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"Emma, you did it!" Shock echoed in his voice and he gasped for every breath he took.

"I couldn't have if it weren't for you." Her sobs choked her as she pulled his face close, capturing his lips between hers.

Everyone fell back into their old routines, though the term "normal" was a thing of the past. August still worked with Gepetto, but now they worked together as father and son. Emma continued her work at the sheriff's station, and even recruited a few more townspeople to give her an extra hand. Everyone was on edge since the return of magic and Regina's disappearance. It took all she had in her to continue on every day, when all she wanted to do was end the madness.

Emma would call when she was scared, when she felt helpless and August would sneak up to her room to avoid waking Henry and join her in sleep, leaving before the sun came up. He'd whisper in her ear and talk her down from her most paralyzing of fears. Their time together was the only thing they could keep in control. It was the only thing that still felt real to Emma. Feeling the heat of August's body on hers, hearing his breath quicken in their most intimate moments, watching the muscles of his arms tighten and release, these were the things Emma needed to keep herself grounded.

She always hated when he left. Once, he overslept, just enough to spark fear in the back of his brain. The night before had been intense and passionate, in both words and actions and his mind was still groggy from lack of rest. He knew James and Snow's schedules to a T, glanced at the clock, and decided it would be worth risking. He pulled on his jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket, carrying his boots in-hand to reduce the amount of noise as he made his swift exit. He rounded the corner of Emma's room and quietly closed the door behind him, kept his head down, and made the first step down to the kitchen.

Looking up, he stopped in his tracks. His initial horror at being found out, being caught in the bed of the daughter of the king and queen, _in their home_, no less, caused a much different reaction that August had not expected.

Charming laughed.

"Oh, come on. It's not that big of an apartment, and these walls aren't exactly made out of stone."

"Really, I can explain, it's not just about that!"

Charming laughed again, "Please, I know. That's not the only thing we overhear. We hear what you talk about. You're good for her. She needs you." He paused, taking in the look of imminent doom slowly fading from the wooden man's face and added, "Maybe you should just live here. Stop sneaking around. Get a real night's rest," and clapped him on the shoulder, then walked past him up the stairs, and returned to his room.

August stood still on the steps, hand clenching the rail, turning his knuckles white. With a deep breath, he tried to relax, his head swimming with what had just happened.

"August?"

He whirled around on the step to find Emma peering out of her doorway, all the blood drained from her face.

"I heard you talking to… my dad – what did he say?"

He stood still for a moment and moved toward her, placing his boots next to the doorway. His arms encased her narrow waist and kissed her deeply. She broke away with a puzzled expression.

"Looks like I'm moving in." He kissed her again, pushed her back onto the bed and settled against her body.

Then promptly fell asleep.


	2. Partners

**Pairing**: Emma and August :: Strange Swan

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: After August moves in, he takes Emma on a field trip through the history of their relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N**: I finally found my inspiration to turn this into a multi-chaptered fic! The exposition got away from me a bit, though I managed to chop it down some and keep it as tight as I could. Anyhow, let me know what you think, suggestions are more than welcome!

* * *

Henry was over the moon when Emma sat down with him to explain that August would be moving in. She knew they were close, but still found her worries alleviated when he jumped up from his chair and threw his arms around her neck. She didn't know why it surprised her; that kid could handle anything like a champ. His inherent joy was contagious, and August found himself in the middle of a Henry/Emma sandwich when he arrived that afternoon with his lone suitcase and the box containing his typewriter.

This also meant that Operation: Cobra was far from over with James and Snow as the first new members on-board (who were now referring to it as the "war council"). Leroy joined begrudgingly (albeit at Snow's behest), Ruby and Archie followed shortly thereafter, and even Mother Superior (Emma absolutely refused to acknowledge her as a fairy) made appearances when she could get away from the mission.

After months of speculation as to what Regina might be up to, Emma had enough. Not just because her opinions were being dismissed by those who considered themselves more seasoned in "this type of thing (no offence, sister)", she could never get away because it was happening in her _home_.

Toward the end of a particularly frustrating meeting, she slipped into the bathroom and leaned over the sink, eyes closed, focusing on the breaths that came shallow to her chest. She didn't hear the door open behind her, but when August's hands slipped around her waist, she wasn't surprised.

She always seemed to know he was there… like she could innately sense his presence. He was a natural part of her now and leaning back into his chest was a subconscious reaction to his appearance. His grip tightened around her belly, hugged her close, and nuzzled his face against her neck.

"Everyone left a few minutes ago and your parents took Henry out for ice cream," he sighed. Emma's eyes opened and found his clear blue ones reflecting back at her. "You don't have to come to every meeting, you know." His voice was low and gritty and exactly what Emma needed to hear. He was one of the only people who had any kind of calming effect on her.

She studied the portrait they made in the mirror for a moment before turning to face him. She slid her hands up his arms and around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

"I just want to hold them somewhere else. This where I come to get away from everything, now it's become the place I want to get away from." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I shouldn't want to get away from my home."

"I'll talk to James about it tomorrow." August brought a hand to her chin and lifted her mouth to meet his. He pulled away and looked at her thoughtfully for a beat before speaking. "But for now, maybe we _should_ get away from here." He grinned. "Come on, let me take you somewhere nice, you could use a break." He backed slowly out of the bathroom, pulling her reluctantly by the hand.

She eyed him suspiciously, but followed along anyhow.

* * *

Emma didn't realize how hungry she'd been until after she wolfed down her grilled cheese and massive plate of fries. August was probably right; all the stress was getting to her. She leaned back and sighed as she patted her full belly. He laughed and rose to pay the bill, then returned to the booth and held out his hand.

They hopped down the steps of Granny's toward the street where Emma stopped suddenly. "I have to say, this isn't exactly where I thought we'd end up when you said you'd take me somewhere nice."

"But Emma, this diner is special!" August huffed, feigning outrage. "Inside that establishment is where we had our first real conversation, and on this very walkway is where I told you my name and shamelessly flirted with you." He watched her fold her arms and roll her eyes. "Besides, this isn't where I was talking about."

* * *

The roar of the bike engine quieted and Emma pulled her helmet off, looking around at the giant oak tree and stone well in the middle of a clearing.

"Look familiar?" August said teasingly as he dismounted his bike and strode toward the well. He turned to an unimpressed Emma, now joining him in leaning against the solid stone. "It's where we had our first date."

"I would hardly classify drinking water out of a well in the middle of nowhere as a date." She scoffed and ran her hands up his torso, balling the leather of his jacket into her fists and pulled him close. "But it is nice."

"If you'll remember correctly, you were the one that insisted on putting a label on it." His fingers twisted in her hair, following the curve of each perfect curl.

"Well if _you_ remember correctly, you were the one that insisted on buying me a drink in the first place."

He loved that she was so argumentative, even when she had no reason to be. That fire inside her was what initially attracted him, that need to prove herself and not accept anything less than the absolute truth. "Only to slake your burning desires to know who I am."

"Well I couldn't help it that you were so sexy and mysterious." She bit her lip and leaned up into his descending kiss.

"Mmm." He pulled away far too quickly for her liking. "Hold that thought. There should be something…" He walked around the well, much to Emma's perplexed amusement. "Ah-ha!" He stooped down and shot back up, producing a brown paper bag and two wine glasses.

"What the hell?"

"I may have asked Henry and your parents to drop us off something nice before they went out for ice cream," August said with that all-too familiar coyness Emma had grown so fond of.

She felt a sudden swell of emotion rise in her chest. Less than two years earlier, she was utterly alone. Now she was standing here, with hard evidence of the love and support of no fewer than four people in her life. And in this moment she felt as though she loved them back more intensely than anyone was able to love another person.

By the time tears began to well in her eyes, August had rounded the well, set down the bag and glasses, and clutched her slender frame to his chest, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

Once she'd had a chance to calm down and apologize profusely (which August insisted was entirely unnecessary) they settled to the ground and demolished the bottle of wine along with a bar of really dark chocolate. They leaned into one another, fingers entwined, watching the shadows lengthen across the ground.

"Thank you. For everything." Emma savored the moment and nuzzled into his neck as the setting sun enveloped them in a warm orange glow.

August smiled against her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Well, there's one more place I want to show you. If you're up for the adventure, that is."

"With you? I'm up for anything."

* * *

"Ok, this time you've really stumped me." She crossed her arms in the growing darkness, looking hesitant with her head tilted to the side. "What possible reason could you have for bringing me to the toll bridge?"

Water bubbled past them and splashed against the rocky shore.

"This," August lifted his chin and looked down at her, speaking in a tone that Emma grew to know as his I-know-more-than-you voice, "is where you and I became partners."

If Emma hadn't taken several seconds to avert her eyes and rock back on her heels, she would have seen August produce the small black velvet box she'd failed to notice him fidgeting with in his pocket all day, flip the lid open and hold it up to her eye-level. When she finally turned back to him, the enchanted green stone illuminated, casting a pale light across their faces.

"Your mother gave it to me the day after I moved in." He said breathlessly.

Emma's mouth hung open, her eyes fixed on the ring. "August… I…"

"Look, I know it might seem really fast and maybe you're not sure you even want to make this big of a commitment yet but Emma…" His voice broke and he suddenly felt the heat rise on his face. He may have tried to plan out what he wanted to say to her for months, but this was the first time he'd admitted these things out loud. He smiled weakly at her, for once entirely unsure of what her reaction would be. "…you are my partner. You are a part of _me_. You're the love of my life."

Much to his surprise, she grinned and took the ring from the box, examining it for a moment before looking into his eyes as she slid it on her finger.

Relief rushed over him and he barely croaked out, "Does this mean… do I even need to ask?"

"No… but it might be nice if you did," she said playfully, then continued, "but if you get down on one knee, August, so help me…"

He laughed and shoved the ring box back in his pocket and took her hands. "Emma Swan, will you please… please marry me?"

"Of course, you big jerk!" She slugged him in the shoulder and laughed as he stumbled back in disbelief, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. "I mean, yes. I will definitely… definitely marry you. I love you." She added as she pulled away.

"Good," he declared and drew her back against his lips.


	3. Expecting

**Pairings**: Emma and August, Mary Margaret and David, Emma and Mary Margaret, and a wee bit of Emma and Henry

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: August and Emma aren't the only ones experiencing changes in their life.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N**: This chapter is a lot different from the previous ones. I wanted to try writing something that was mostly driven by dialogue because I feel like I'm not too great at it. I also wanted to try writing for more than 2 characters at a time. Hopefully the result is acceptable!

Oh, I also jump between the names of Snow/Mary Margaret and David/James/Charming pretty liberally here. Sorry if it confuses anyone.

* * *

"Hey. August."

"Hmph…"

"August, are you awake?"

"I don't know…"

"I need to talk to you, can you wake up?"

"I'll be right there…"

"August."

"Mmm… that's okay…" He stretched his arms around Emma's shoulders and pulled her to his bare chest. She sighed in the dark and tried to wrestle away but his grip only tightened around her. She sighed again in resignation and nestled her head under his chin.

"Listen… I think we should find our own place."

"Hmm?"

"We need to find our own place. Henry can't keep sleeping on the couch, he needs a bed and a room."

"He doesn't mind…"

"I know, but that doesn't make it ok."

"He likes it here."

"And so do I, but there's just not enough room…"

"Emma, it's fine, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

She knew this was a bad time to try discussing this. She knew August was half asleep and that she was riding high on adrenaline. But when was there ever a good time these days?

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah yeah I promise… we'll get coffee at Grannie's… be great, now go to sleep…"

But she wouldn't sleep. The clock read 12:36. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Emma stared down into the shiny black liquid and fidgeted nervously with the ring on her finger. She'd barely taken a sip her coffee, though her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. When it was clear that whatever was distracting her was not going to go away, he sat back in the chair and folded his arms. "Ok, are you gonna explain what waking me up last night was all about?"

Her eyes shot up at him and she sucked in a breath, leaning forward on her elbows. "I saw something last night."

"What?"

"I saw something I wasn't supposed to see, August!"

"I'm lost. You need to be more specific, here…"

"Last night," She glanced around the diner before continuing, "I got up to go to the bathroom, the light was on but the door was open so I walked in and Mary Margaret was sitting on the edge of the tub…" At this point, her voice dropped an octave and she leaned in closer. "_…and there was a pregnancy test next to her._"

This caught August's attention and he choked on his coffee. He scooted the chair in further as inconspicuously as possible and leaned forward, eyes widened.

"So… what did she say?"

"Nothing! I put my head down and apologized profusely and ran back to bed. There's a chance she doesn't even know I saw it."

"And that's why you want to move."

"Well, yeah, that's part of it… but also, it's just time. Now that we're…" she flashed her ring finger and a brief smile, "…getting married, it would be nice to just be on our own without my parents on top of us."

"I can't really argue with that," August looked off thoughtfully. "Well first thing's first. You have to talk to Mary Margaret and find out if she's even… you know."

Emma groaned and put her face in her hands. "Can't I just pretend like nothing happened?"

"Hey," August nudged her leg with his boot. Her eyes peeped through her fingers. "I promise it won't be as bad as you think."

"Ugh," she groaned again and put her forehead against the table, "why do you have to be so damn perfect all the time?"

"I don't _have_ to be perfect, I just am." He took her giggle as a good sign as she rolled her head to the side and glared up at him from behind her arm.

"Fine." She said, lifting her head and taking another sip of coffee. "I will go talk to Snow."

* * *

"Emma!" David greeted his daughter as she entered the loft. "Are you coming to the council meeting?"

"No, I actually just came from the diner, August is still there, though."

"Ah, no worries, you know we'll report back to you." He grabbed his jacket and pecked her on the cheek as he made for the door.

Emma spun on her heels. "Wait, where's Mary Margaret?"

"Oh, she's still in bed, not feeling well." He glanced back at her and immediately identified the look of worry on her face and smiled nervously. "It's nothing serious, just a stomach ache. Anyhow, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Ok, see you later."

As soon as the door closed, she sprinted up the metal steps and stopped dead in front of her mother's room. She knocked gently. "Mary Margaret?"

She was about to turn away when a voice echoed through the wooden door

"Come in."

"Hey, I heard you weren't feeling well." She approached the huddled mess of blankets on the bed and sat on the edge.

"Yeah it's just a… sinus thing. Not a big deal."

Emma frowned. She knew her parents were lying, but whether it was good news or bad, she couldn't be sure. "Look, about last night…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's my fault the door was open." Her voice was high and lyrical; she'd clearly forgotten already that she was supposed to have a cold.

"No, listen, I… I saw. I saw the pregnancy test."

The blankets whipped back and Snow shot up to face her. "Oh, thank _God_, Emma I wanted to tell you so bad but James thought we should keep it a secret until we knew for sure but I figured 4 different tests were too many to possibly be a false-positive, and I told him, Emma, I _told _him that it would be impossible for me to keep it from you!"

Emma's mouth hung open as Snow gripped her shoulder.

"Emma… I'm having a baby!"

* * *

The three boys entered the apartment to something that smelled delicious. Emma was standing over a cutting board full of tomatoes, lettuce, and onions while Snow manned a sauté pan of meat and spices.

"Hey guys, we made tacos for lunch!" She said over her shoulder.

"I love tacos! Yum!" Henry ran to Emma's side to watch her chop the last of the tomatoes and deposit them into a bowl.

"Take these to the table, please, and then go wash up, ok?"

August caught Emma's eye and she gave him a discreet nod. Then a smile.

"Snow! So… you're… feeling better I see." James quickly moved to his wife's side and started mumbling into her ear.

"Cat's out of the bag, Charming, Emma can't be fooled."

"Human lie detector, remember?" Emma tapped the side of her head with her index finger.

James stood awkwardly, drumming his fingers on the counter. "Does August know, too?"

"I'm afraid so, my friend."

"What does August know?" Henry appeared at the foot of the stairs. The four adults stared at the boy, unsure of how to proceed. "What do you know?"

"Well, you're… gonna be… a nephew."

It took a moment for Henry to fully understand the implications of what August said, and then he ran to his grandparents, throwing his arms around each of them.

* * *

The following morning, the family of five sat around a table at Granny's, happily shoveling pancakes into their mouths before they separated for work and school. Emma nudged August's elbow a little harder than necessary. Hint taken, he cleared his throat.

"There's something else we should probably discuss while we're all together." He paused, feeling 6 confused eyes fixated on him. "Emma and I talked about it at length, and with you two expecting and all, we think it would be a good idea for us to find our own place with Henry."

"We don't want to move very far, but the loft is just too small for everyone, now." Emma explained.

"But I like the loft!" Henry's fork clattered loudly to the plate.

"Maybe some day we can all live together again, but your mom's right, with the way things are right now, it would be best." Snow said supportively. Emma shot her a grateful look.

"I've been looking at some places close-by… there are a lot of vacancies since people have been reunited. We'll find somewhere you'll like, I promise."

"But I want to stay with Snow and Charming!" The pain in Henry's voice was palpable.

Emma couldn't help but be dejected. She'd hoped Henry would at least be happy that he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch any longer, but apparently tearing him away from this newly formed family was too much too soon. And the kid was so young that he couldn't see past it.

"Henry, you'll still be able to see them whenever you want," August intervened. "They'll still be at meetings."

"And you can come over any time you like," James added.

"Plus you'll see me at school every day," Snow piped in.

"It's not the same."

August gripped Emma's hand and started to speak when a tall, broad man approached the table, someone who looked familiar, though she couldn't identify from the storybook. Snow seemed to recognize him and greeted him as Ulysses. She'd have to look that one up.

"Don't mean to interrupt, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about that loft apartment building. I lived in a unit on the first floor until earlier this week when I found my wife." He motioned to a lovely woman sitting at the bar, who waved excitedly. "It has two bedrooms and an office. I'd be happy to let you guys have it."

August snorted. "Well that's a _dues ex machina_ if I ever heard one."

"We'll take it!" Henry burst out.

Emma laughed and squeezed August's hand and mussed her son's hair with the other. "Yes, we will take it. Thank you."

They made arrangements to meet later and the man returned to his wife.

"Well, I'd call this breakfast a success." David finished off his coffee and stood, dropping some cash on the table. He kissed his wife and headed out the front door. "See you all tonight!"

Snow and Henry bounded off to school together, leaving Emma and August alone.

"I have to admit, that worked out much more perfectly than I anticipated. I was worried there for a while… good thing that guy overheard us…" She looked up from her coffee cup suddenly and glared at August's smug face. "That wasn't a coincidence, was it?"

"You got me," he laughed at her furrowed brow. "What, so I ran into the guy while he was moving boxes out of the building a few days ago, big deal."

"Big deal? You could have at least told me! I'm losing sleep over this and sweating buckets trying to get Henry to be ok with moving, and you knew the whole time!"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been _nearly _as fun."

The way his blue eyes glistened melted her instantly and Emma knew she was a goner. She sighed and relented. "No, I guess it wouldn't have."

**A/N**: I realize that at some point I'm gonna have to deal with the fallout from whatever Regina is planning and the results of the war council meetings before Emma and August get married. I'm not super excited about it even though I established it within the story, so it might take me a while to write the next chapter. Bear with me!


	4. The Meeting

**Pairings**: Emma/August, Snowing, vaguely implied Ruby/Archie (for fun)

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: The war council heats up in preparation for an inevitable battle and a familiar face makes an unwelcome appearance.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N**: We're abandoning the straight fluff here in lieu of actual story (don't worry, we've still got some). It's possible I took a left turn with this one and probably jumped the shark, but it felt too cheap to just gloss over conflict.

Also I should mention that I changed the rating from M to T. Not that it really matters.

* * *

Emma looked around at the empty apartment and burst into laughter.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"It's just… we've both been running for so long and we don't own ANYTHING!" She snorted and doubled over, nearly falling to the floor.

"I don't see how that's funny at all." But August's voice broke and he stifled a chuckle. "Emma stop. Emma. It's not funny!"

But her giggling was infectious and soon he too was cracking up, hugging her tightly to him and the waves of laughter shook them until reality came crashing in.

"Neither of us owns anything because we've both been running for so long." Emma's tear-stained cheeks broke August's heart.

He held her to his chest and swayed gently. "Don't worry about it. We'll get some furniture and have this place feeling like home in no time. We don't have to run anymore."

* * *

Gepetto arrived with a handcrafted table and chairs set as a housewarming gift, which only made Emma tear up again. James and Snow had already given them Emma's old bed for Henry, seeing as they'd soon be converting her room into a nursery for the baby. August was pleased at the idea of buying a new, more accommodating bed so that he and Emma wouldn't have to jigsaw puzzle themselves together just to get some sleep at night.

Later, James and August headed over to Granny's to pick up a few odd pieces of furniture she'd mentioned wanting to get rid of ("Free, if you can get them down the staircase…"), but as they pulled up in the truck, there was a great deal of commotion and it appeared that the portrait window of the diner had been smashed to pieces.

Emma arrived moments later and started barking out orders for the officers to secure the area and have Granny brought to the station for her statement.

August stood next to her surveying the scene.

"I got the call right after you left."

"Regina?"

"Yep."

* * *

Emma demanded that they make council meetings open to the public, an idea that was warmly accepted by everyone, even Leroy. They fleshed out the details of the meeting content and format, and agreed that there should be one person in charge to make things less confusing for attendees.

The only holdout to the otherwise unanimous agreement that August should preside over the assembly was August himself. He'd never been interested in leadership roles and certainly didn't know how to facilitate a conference of terrified citizens, but after Emma sent Henry up to her parent's apartment and used a series of unorthodox motivational techniques that left them both gasping for air, he agreed to give it a try.

It was Snow's idea to use the school gym. Storybrooke might not have been known for their achievements in athletics, but the gym was more than accommodating for a crowd of several hundred and was even equipped with a PA system.

Emma marveled at how well August conducted himself in front of the large group. He carried a joyful ease and a strong conviction that could quell impassioned heights of argument back down to a tasteful discussion and soothed any discomfort that developed in the congregation. By the end of the meeting, the crowd seem as positively enchanted by him as Emma had been for so long.

Several people milled around afterward to talk individually to council members and Emma excused herself and August, pulling him out a side door.

"Do you think I did ok?" For being extremely full of himself in most other areas of life, he was genuinely worried that he hadn't done well.

"Ok? August, you were brilliant! I knew you would be. We all did," she cooed affectionately and leaned into him, pressing his back against the cinderblock wall and twisted her hands in his shirt.

"How brilliant was I?" That familiar coy smile spread across his face.

"Very." She craned her head up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"That's all I get for being the perfectly brilliant person you know I am?"

Emma scowled. "Hey, don't push it, mister."

"I'm not pushing anything, I'm just repeating what you said."

"Oh, you are definitely pushing something…" She tried to pull away but August took her by the waist and swung her around so she was against the wall.

"Well if you insist…" His mouth was hovering over hers when they heard shouting from inside the gym.

They burst through he metal doors in unison and froze in place at the scene before them.

"Oh, for godssakes, everyone calm down. I'm not here to fight you." Mr. Gold stood at the opposite end of the gym, flanked by two figures silhouetted in the doorway. "And quite frankly, I'm a little hurt I wasn't invited to your little meeting."

"What do you want, Gold? Is it still Gold or Rumplestilskin, these days?" James spat at the man who clicked toward them. Snow stood clutching her newly showing pregnant belly behind Ruby and Archie who were poised to attack. Emma breathed a sigh of relief that she'd sent Henry off with Ava, Nickolas, and their father after the meeting let out.

Mr. Gold ignored the inquiry, straightened his tie, and surveyed the group before him. "Ah, Mr. Booth, I'm glad to see you've finally become a man."

August tensed but refused to give him the satisfaction of a response.

"Moving on, it seems we each have something the other needs." His cold eyes came to rest on Emma now.

"_You_ brought magic to this world, what else could I possibly have that you don't? And what could we need from you, for that matter?" She held tightly onto August's hand.

"Well, I believe my associate here has already explained that to you, many months ago in fact. Isn't that right?"

The two figures moved from the entrance into the harsh fluorescent light of the gym. One was a gorgeous petite brunette Emma had never seen before, but she heard a gasp and the name 'Belle' whispered from Ruby to Archie. It was Snow who gasped next and it took Emma only a split second to realize why. The tall man with perfectly coiffed hair making long, arrogant strides came quickly into focus.

Emma bared her teeth and growled. "Jefferson."


	5. Alliance

**Pairings**: Emma/August, Snowing, vaguely implied Ruby/Archie, Rumbelle, with very mild Emma/Graham and Emma/Jefferson

**Rating**: T (some language)

**Summary**: Emma and Jefferson have a not-so-joyful reunion and Mr. Gold wants to join forces.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N**: I originally wrote this and the previous chapter as one, but decided to split them up for dramatic effect. Or something. And dammit, if Gold isn't fun to write for.

Also, thanks for all the great feedback! Sorry if I don't get back to you individually, but know that your kind words are greatly appreciated!

* * *

"Is this the guy? Is this the guy who kidnapped you and Mary Margaret?" August's fury rose just as it had when Emma first recounted the events of the incident to him one night when neither of them could sleep.

"That would be him." Emma seethed and clenched her teeth in an attempt to hold back all of the horrible thing she'd been wanting to say to him since he disappeared.

Jefferson flashed a cat-like smile. "Oh, don't look so sour, it doesn't become you."

That did it. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here, buddy!" She pulled away from August and marched toward him with hands tightly balled. Before anyone could object, her fist connected with his jaw, sending him stumbling backward.

"What the hell? Clobbering me over the head and kicking me out a window wasn't enough for you?"

"Emma!" Her mother exclaimed in an odd of mixture of reprimand and approval.

Gold frowned. "That's not really how we treat those who are trying to help us."

August laughed, taking Emma's tender right hand and massaged the red enflamed skin of her knuckles with his thumb. For a moment, everything that was happening in the gym disappeared and she smiled up at him. He beamed at her with pride and kissed her hand lovingly.

"If you two are ready to join us?"

They came back to the present and nodded. The rest of the council members had relaxed somewhat and taken seats. Gold stood before them with the brunette at his side, his hand rubbing circles into the small of her back. Emma repressed the combination of a gag and laughter at the thought that not only was there someone willing to be intimate with such an unpleasant man, but that he also may very well be the proverbial beast. It would suit him.

"As I was saying. We share a mutual interest: ridding Storybrooke of Regina for good. I think we can all agree that staying here is preferable to returning to a land of chamber pots and a lack of convenient transportation. Not to mention… most of the Enchanted Forest was destroyed when Regina enacted the curse so there wouldn't be much to go back to."

"So what does this have to do with me? And… him?" Emma motioned to Jefferson who was slumped in a chair nursing his sore jaw.

"I believe you already know, Miss Swan."

"Your magic and my hat." Jefferson sounded mildly irritated.

"Not with the hat again! I can't get it to work, I tried!"

"That's because it wasn't _the _hat. The hat Regina still has possession of." He stood and began to pace angrily. "We can use it to banish her back to the Enchanted Forest and use your magic to destroy the portal so there's no chance of her coming back. Retrieving it won't be a problem. If I go to her, there's a good chance I'll come back with it and in one piece."

"Why's that?" Emma refused to blindly trust him even with Mr. Gold's endorsement, someone she very warily put her trust in to begin with.

"She and I have… a past. And she owes me. Big." There was a flash of something in his eyes that Emma couldn't quite interpret.

"Wait a minute, let me get something straight. Do you know where she's hiding?" James jumped up and advanced on Mr. Gold.

"Of course." He sneered, meeting James face to face. He released Belle and the corners of his mouth curled into a venomous grin. "Why, our own Emma's been there. Along with Archie, young Henry, and anyone who's ever visited a loved one at the grave yard."

Emma recoiled in horror as the realization dawned on her. Thoughts of the cavern, the mineshaft, and Graham swirled in her mind. She remembered how insistent he had been that there was something more to the tomb than met the eye. She barely heard the sounds of concern echoing from the council members and August wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders, steadying her, grounding her.

"What Emma has just realized, for those of you not following allong, is that there is a large network of underground caves and tunnels where Regina has been conducting her business."

August led Emma to a chair and sat her down, kneeling beside her and watched her with a nervous expression.

"She's been literally right under us the entire time," she said incredulously. "Under our homes. Under where we sleep. How could I not have thought of that?"

For the first time since the meeting started nearly 3 hours prior, the gym was completely silent. Gold was smug as ever and Belle wove her fingers in his, using her free hand to stroke his arm. Snow's face burned with rage and James joined her side, sliding a hand across her belly while Ruby and Archie exchanged meaningful glances.

"So what's the price?" Emma's query was met with more silence. "Say I help you, what do you want in return?"

"Nothing. As I explained, our interests are mutual. We each gain from this exchange." Gold turned to leave and motioned for Jefferson to follow. When he reached the entrance, he spun on his heels. "But I will be calling in that favor you owe me."

"What for?"

"Before we banish Regina, you are going to help me get my son back."

The trio disappeared into the hall and the group chattered bewilderedly.

"I wonder why he never mentioned a son before…"

"Isn't that guy like a thousand years old? Literally?"

"Poor Belle…"

"Yeah, what was up with her? Did you see how possessive he was?"

"It was gross."

"Poor Belle…"

"You already said that."

But Emma couldn't concentrate on any of it. She looked weakly at August. "Can we please go home now?"

He nodded solemnly and hooked an arm under her shoulders, supporting her as they left the school. He tucked her into the passenger seat of her Bug and settled himself behind the wheel, glancing worriedly at her the entire way home. They entered the apartment and she immediately plopped down on the lumpy old couch that had been left by the former tenant.

"Please tell me you're ok." He sat down next to her, stroking her hair. "You couldn't have known where Regina was. None of us knew."

"I'll be fine, I promise. I just…" Her expression changed suddenly - there was fire behind it now. "I can't wait to beat Regina and for this all to be over with so I can fucking marry you."

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "I can't wait to fucking marry you either."


	6. Promises

**Pairings**: Emma/August, Emma/Jefferson, implied Jefferson/Regina

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Emma tries to find common ground with Jefferson.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N**: First of all: I'm sorry. Second: I couldn't resist writing an Emma and Jefferson scene. Third: I'm so very sorry. And I'm gonna go hide now.

* * *

It was several days before Mr. Gold called upon Emma to fulfill the favor she owed him and it turned out that helping get his son back was not going to be nearly as dramatic or difficult as he'd made it seem; he just really enjoyed being overly theatrical, as always. All he asked Emma to do was leave Storybrooke (as he was still unable to) and deliver a package to a post office in the closest town over.

She raised an eyebrow before accepting the large manila envelope addressed to 'B' in some town in the Midwest. Gold offered no other explanation other that it was imperative that she make sure it was a post office outside the bounds of the Storybrooke and that it must be she specifically who does it.

August offered to go with her, but she assured him that she could handle it. If Gold still wasn't able to leave, then that meant Regina couldn't either, although she did worry that this was part of some kind of elaborate plan to get her away. Still, her only option was to trust him, even though the thought made her skin crawl.

Her excursion didn't take long and she made it back before nightfall and decided to check back in at the station before heading home to get some sorely neglected paperwork done. As she entered the building, she noticed her office blinds were shut. An extremely recognizable silhouette darkened a section of glass and she rolled her eyes; she was sick of his silhouette already.

"What are you doing here, Jefferson?" Emma asked without masking the annoyance in her voice as she entered.

"I just came by to let you know that I saw Regina and she gave me my hat back."

"Is it safe for you to be talking about it like this in the open?"

"Regina can't see or hear anything that goes on above ground, not as long as Sydney's still locked away, so for all she knows I'm using it to take Grace back home or to some other land."

"Yeah? And what did you have to do to get it?"

Jefferson frowned and his cheeks reddened slightly. "I did what I had to do."

"Oh, geeze, show some self-respect!" Emma seethed and leaned back against her desk.

"Please, like you've spent your entire life being a saint."

Emma shot him warning look and crossed her arms. "Well if that's all you had to say, you can go now."

She knew better than to cause a rift in her newly-formed alliance, but there was something in the way the mad-man's eyes flicked down to her mouth and back up again that made her uneasy. Plus, she wasn't exactly thrilled to be alone in a room with him again to begin with, despite the handful of people working at their desks on the other side of the obscured glass.

"Actually there is something else."

She rolled her eyes again and when she looked back at him, he seemed nervous. He shifted his weight uncomfortably and shoved his hands into the pockets of his charcoal pea coat. Emma was taken aback and instead of encouraging him to continue, all she could do was stare.

Jefferson cleared his throat. "I just… wanted to apologize. For everything. What I did… I was desperate and it seemed like my last chance at ever getting Grace back."

Emma knew if this partnership were to work, she'd have to tolerate him, so she swallowed all her past anger and allowed herself to try and empathize. "Look, while in no way do I forgive you for drugging me, holding my mother and I against our wills, and forcing me to make a hat… I get the whole… trying to do whatever you can for your kid thing. Before this curse business happened, I wasn't doing so hot, either."

"No, I mean… not just kidnapping you, Emma." He stepped closer, a little too close for Emma's comfort, and leaning against her desk left her with nowhere to retreat. "I was the one who got the poisoned apple for Regina so she could get rid of you… it's how I found out she had the hat. I'm the reason your son almost died. I even convinced myself it was worth the sacrifice in order for Regina to let me have Grace and give us a new story, but when she refused and the weight of what I'd done hit me, I could barely live with myself. You have to believe me when I tell you how infinitely sorry I am."

Emma was overwhelmed by his confession… angry that he'd been involved in Henry's illness, relieved that she finally knew the truth, and perhaps most confusing of all: she felt gratitude. She moved forward and placed a comforting hand on his arm and smiled.

"But Jefferson, if you hadn't done it, the curse never would have been broken and we'd all still be stumbling around with our eyes closed under Regina's thumb. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't _have_ Henry. Plus you inadvertently reunited me with my parents. Don't you see how significant that is?" She was surprised at the veracity of her words, but she couldn't deny them and she couldn't let him suffer anymore.

Jefferson smiled weakly. She grinned and squeezed his arm in return. The man was still quicker than Emma had remembered and before she could protest, he had pulled her in for a hug. She tensed and slowly placed her hands at his sides, then tried to politely coax him away. They might have gotten over this hurdle, but he was far from what she would consider a friend.

When he refused to release her, she started to panic. If she yelled out, half a dozen armed officers would be at the door in a split-second, but keeping the unfortunate relationship as much intact as it needed to be was better in the long run, so she let him crush her uncomfortably against his body and hoped he'd stop soon.

He pulled away suddenly and gripped her wrists, eyes swollen and moist. "You have to promise me something."

Emma was still too stunned to form a coherent sentence and simply nodded.

"If something happens when we banish Regina… if something goes wrong… I want you to take care of Grace for me. And she has to know that everything I did, I did for _her_. Can you do that?"

"Jefferson, I…"

"You have to _promise me,_ Emma." His grip on her wrists tightened painfully and he backed her up against the desk, his face drifting uncomfortably close.

"I can't. I can't promise that," she was unexpectedly calm and surprised herself with how much conviction she had, "because you're going to be fine. Everyone is going to be fine. We're gonna kick Regina's ass and you and Grace will be just… fine."

Jefferson smiled and it was the first time Emma had seen him do so without a hint of malice or irony since the first moments she met him on that dark road.

"Thank you." He released her wrists and turned to leave.

"You're welcome."

She waited while the clicking of his heels grew softer until they disappeared completely before she let out the breath she'd been holding. She plopped down in her office chair with a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. Dealing with Jefferson took a lot more out of her than she'd realized.

There was a light rap on the glass and August poked his head in. "How'd it go?"

"Oddly well. No surprises, and as far as I can tell nothing happened here either."

He sat on the edge of her desk and frowned. "Everything okay? I saw Jefferson leave as I was pulling up, what did he want?"

"I'm fine." Ever since the meeting at the gym, August had been walking on eggshells and going out of his way to check up on her. It was sweet, to an extent, but it was also starting to get on Emma's nerves. "He came by to let me know he's got the hat. I guess the next step is to have a council meeting with him and Gold to figure out…"

"Emma, your wrists!" August interrupted and grabbed her hands, examining the bruises blooming under her skin. "Did something happen?"

"No, well, sort of. I mean… things got a little weird for a few minutes, but it's not a big deal."

"What do you mean, 'things got a little weird'? Did he hurt you?"

"Look, I told you I'm _fine_." Emma whipped her hands away and stood, shaking with anger. "Believe it or not, August, I can take care of myself. You should know, you practically made sure of it."

The words came spitting out of her like buckshot before Emma realized what they meant. But it was too late; they were already painfully embedded in their target.

"Oh my god, August I'm so sorry."

He took a moment to collect his thoughts and then headed for the door. He paused and turned with a look of quiet dismay in his eyes. "I'll see you at home."

For the third time in the past twenty minutes, Emma stood in her office completely speechless.


	7. Healing

**Pairings**: Emma/August

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: August reconnects with Emma and they move past some core issues.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N**: Return of the fluff! Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter, and the fact that it took me a week to write. More Plot is happening next and then I'm gonna try to wrap it up. Thanks for all the awesome comments and support. It sure has been fun!

* * *

He walked out of the sheriff's station with pain searing across his chest. Mounting his bike, August kicked the engine to life and looked back to the entrance, fruitlessly envisioning Emma running after him. But he knew better than to imagine something like that; not only was she not the type (a fact for which he had to admit that he was glad), he'd gotten the message pretty clearly that she needed some space, and he realized he needed some, too.

She didn't mean to wound him; the look on her face was proof enough of that. But still, how they'd gone so long without ever fully discussing it after that night in the woods was a mystery to him. It was clearly something that still bothered her and realizing he'd let it get to this point hurt him more than hearing it come directly from her mouth. Maybe it was just easier to ignore, easier to pretend that they'd moved past it. But something that's worth fighting for is never easy.

* * *

The apartment door creaked open and closed softly a moment later. He heard her coat slide from her shoulders and the rustle as it was added to the collection of hooks by the door. The zippers of her boots came next along with each familiar _thunk _as they landed in the pile of shoes under the coat rack.

He dried his hands on a towel and rested his palms on the edge of the sink, unsure of how exactly to begin. A moment later, Emma's arms slid around his waist and she buried her face in his neck, lips grazing exposed skin, sending a shiver up his spine.

"I shouldn't have used that against you." she said after a moment. Her voice was cracked and raw. "I didn't even know I felt that way until after I said it. It was… like a repressed memory that suddenly exploded to the surface. It wasn't fair. You were just looking out for me."

August remained silent. He tucked his fingers under hers and ran his thumbs across her knuckles, causing Emma to tighten her grip and nuzzle deeper into his neck.

"Please say something. I need to know whether or not I completely messed this up."

He couldn't help but smile as he recalled the day she'd agreed to marry him: standing behind her in the bathroom, pulling her close, wishing he could take her away from everything and give her the normal life she deserved.

"Do you remember what I said to you at the toll bridge right before I proposed?"

"You said we're partners."

"We are. Always." He turned, cupping her face in his hands. "If we can travel through time and space, beat evil curses and slay dragons, make death and resurrection look like a piece of cake? We can overcome _anything. _No, Emma you didn't mess this up. You and I… we collectively did. By not discussing it again until now."

Emma smiled up at him with tears wetting the corners of her eyes. There were a hundred reasons why she'd fallen in love with August Booth, and this was another one to add to the list. "Thank god, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you again." She craned her neck to kiss him and her heart skipped a beat like it had the very first time their lips met.

August pulled back and swept a stray hair from her forehead. "I love you. And there's nothing you could do or say that would ever make me feel any other way."

"I love you, too. _So_ much." She kissed him again desperately, closed her hands around his waist and pulled her body flush with his.

His fingers knotted in her hair and he backed her against the kitchen island, kissing her fully, in a way that was certain to make her weak in the knees. But when he felt her hands tugging at his belt, he pulled away and frowned.

"I hope you don't think that taking advantage of me means you don't have to tell me what happened earlier," he said half-playfully.

"No… of course not! I just wanted to enjoy our happy reunion before it came back to that." She smiled mischievously and continued her mission, unhooking the prong and pulling the end of leather free from its buckle.

"Well why don't you just tell me now," he said as he moved to place an open-mouthed kiss on the edge of her jaw, "and we can continue this with nothing else between us."

This elicited a small noise from Emma and she closed her eyes as August continued to work his mouth across her neck and throat. "Okay… but you can't get mad."

August grunted in assent and lightly nipped the skin at her collarbone.

"Well, he told me about the hat, and he basically admitted to sleeping with Regina to get it, which is just creepy. And then he asked me to take care of Grace if something goes wrong…" She moaned when August's hand slid under her blouse and found her breast. She forced herself to continue and spoke quickly, "which is when he grabbed my wrists but I told him I couldn't because nothing bad was going to happen to him andthenhehuggedmeandleft."

August stiffened at the last admission, but kept his resolve and removed his mouth from her skin while Emma caught her breath. He collected his thoughts, choosing his words carefully before speaking. "I'm not mad, but to be honest it does concern me. Only because I'm selfish and I don't want some other guy making a pass at you."

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're jealous," she replied and then realized his solemn expression wasn't an act. "But August, you don't need to be. Sure he's a little… intense but he wasn't making a pass. Even if he was… I'm yours and yours only."

This seemed to placate his fears and he kissed her hotly. She responded with vigor, making quick work of his zipper and wrenched his jeans open while he began attacking her buttons. Then they heard a familiar creak.

"Come on, guys! You have a room!" Henry exclaimed and slammed the door behind him.

The couple laughed and broke apart while quickly righting their clothes. They were suddenly grateful that the island acted as a semi-partition so Henry wasn't fully subjected to their impropriety.

"Hey, what happened to your wrists? Did something happen when you left town today?" He inquired as he entered the kitchen. The kid certainly was observant.

Emma rubbed her bruises awkwardly and glanced at August who responded with a shrug. "No, it's a… long story. I'll tell you some other time. How was school?"

"I wasn't at school, it's Saturday. And it's almost 7 o'clock!"

"Oh, right… uh. I'm sorry, kid. It's uh… it's been a long day."

Henry eyed them suspiciously. "I was upstairs with Snow and Charming. They sent me to tell you Mr. Gold wants to meet later tonight so we decided to go to Granny's early to get dinner beforehand."

Emma sighed dejectedly. "Well that certainly puts a damper on the evening."

August glanced nervously at her. "Think you're ready for this?"

"As long as you're there with me." She smiled weakly and clutched his hand.

"Always," he replied and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

Henry rolled his eyes, stomped off toward the loft stairs and yelled over his shoulder, "We're leaving in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" August repeated. He raised his eyebrows and nudged Emma enthusiastically.

"What? No. Go take a cold shower."

"Mmm… it'd be a lot better if you joined me. We have a lot of 'making up' to do."

She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "Ten minutes, huh?"

August shrugged and turned on his heels toward the bathroom. "Your call."

"Henry!" She called out. "Make it twenty!"


	8. Finalization

**Pairings**: Emma/August, Emma/Mr. Gold

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: The plan to banish Regina is finalized, but it doesn't sit well with one of them

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N**: So sorry this chapter took so long to write. I know where I want this story to end up, but getting there is proving to be more difficult than I expected. Then when I was almost done, my brain was like "Oh, BTW, we're taking this chapter in a different direction." So please enjoy, and I'm pretty sure the next one(s) won't take as long to put out.

I've also given the chapters actual names and revamped the main summary to better reflect the story :)

* * *

Emma was trying to pay attention but her mind kept drifting, particularly during the parts when Mr. Gold was speaking. She _knew_ magic had come to Storybrooke, but aside from a giant purple cloud that evaporated almost as quickly as it had rolled through trees and buildings and permeated what felt like every cell in her body right down to the nucleus, she hadn't actually _seen_ any magic and she certainly didn't feel like she had any inside of her, despite what Mr. Gold and Jefferson were presently insisting upon.

"So we're agreed then?" Mr. Gold surveyed the crowd of solemn eyes.

"Can we go over the whole thing one more time?" She really was trying to stay focused, but found herself in somewhat of a state of utter disbelief at the entire situation. She felt as though she could wake up at any moment in her little apartment in Boston, and all of this would just fade from her mind like some silly dream.

"Do you mind if I have a word alone with you outside, Miss Swan?"

"Um yeah, sure." She rose from her seat and followed the man out the front door of the diner.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, but none of this matters unless you're completely on board."

"Of course I'm on board. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"It's not a matter of simply telling you what to do," he imbued and leaned heavily on his cane.

"What the hell does that mean?" She cross her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"It means… when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"And how can you honestly believe that? Ever since I got to this town it's been one huge mistake after another."

"Come now, you don't really think that. Your instincts are what brought your son back, and now you've got him, your parents, your fiancée… you have everything you ever wanted."

"Yeah, it's just like a dream," Emma remarked. She looked into the illuminated diner and watched the group milling around and chattering to one another. August seemed he was trying to do his best to be involved, but his gaze kept falling to the door as if staring back at her, but she knew he'd be unable to actually see her through the darkness. She then spied Henry's eager face bobbing between the crowd of adults, and with her heart warming inside her chest, Emma suddenly realized that if this was indeed a dream, she didn't want to ever wake up.

Gold studied her for a moment. "You know, there was never any doubt in my mind that you had it in you to save Henry. Just like there is no doubt in my mind that you will be able to banish Regina. I believe in you, Emma. We all do."

Emma couldn't tell if he was simply playing her as a means to an end or if he'd possibly grown fond of her in his own way. Whatever his intentions, he had managed to make her feel better.

"Thanks."

"Of course." He shifted and then turned to climb the steps of the diner, pausing before the door. "And by the way, I wanted to thank you for running my little errand for me. It might not seem so, but you've done much more to reunite my son and I today than I was able to do in a thousand years."

She smiled and let out a small chuckle, only because she knew he was being completely honest. She didn't follow him back into the diner, instead taking a moment to draw in a deep breath and close her eyes.

* * *

August knew that even though they'd 'made up' in the shower during the short time between talking things out and coming to the diner, racing after Emma and Mr. Gold as they left to chat outside would cause more harm than good. So he tried to engage in the conversation buzzing around him, though his eyes darted occasionally to the door, straining to glimpse the darkened figures in their even darker surroundings.

He focused his attention on Henry, and sighed in relief when the bell on the door clanged open. Mr. Gold addressed the group, confirming the plan and informing them that it would be put into place the following evening. The general consensus was agreement, although August worried about how Emma would be taking the news. He rose from his chair and threw open the door before Gold had finished speaking.

"What'd he say?"

Emma sighed. "He told me he believes in me. What'd he say to you?"

"He said we're doing it in tomorrow."

Emma's eye widened. "Oh jeez."

"I know… we're ready though. As ready as we'll ever be. And the sooner we get it over with, the better.

This had certainly been a strange day. Between leaving, Jefferson giving her bruises, her fight with August, and Mr. Gold suddenly becoming her best friend, Emma was spent.

She looked past August at the boarded up portrait window and frowned. She knew he was right. The window was one thing, and there was no way to tell when Regina would strike next or in what capacity or who she'd hurt in the process.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "I know… I'm just scared and I don't want anyone to get hurt if I fail."

August reciprocated her embrace. "You're not going to fail. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for." He used a hand to lift her chin towards him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Plus you've got the Rumplestilskin seal of approval which has to be worth _something_," he added cheekily.

Emma laughed softly and squeezed him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Their reverie was broken shortly thereafter when Snow, James, and Henry came bounding out of the diner. The family of five took their time strolling back home, leaving each other reluctantly for their separate quarters. Henry barely made it up the loft steps before going out like a light.

August offered to make some cocoa to help relax Emma, which she eagerly accepted and they sat mostly in silence at the kitchen table his father had built. When the mugs were drained, August brought them to the sink and headed toward the stairs. He noticed Emma hadn't budged and turned to her.

"You coming?"

"Yeah… yeah I'll be there in a few minutes."

The forced manner in which Emma smiled gave him pause, but one argument was enough for the day so he smiled back and continued to their bedroom.

* * *

August blinked his eyes open and rolled over to find the other half of the bed empty. He figured he'd fallen asleep for only a few minutes and Emma simply hadn't made it upstairs yet, so he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

He woke with a start a moment later to a ray of unfiltered sunlight spreading across his face. He darted up and looked at the clock: 5:34 am.

"Emma?"

_She could be in the bathroom. No need to freak out,_ he tried to calm himself down but the overwhelming sickness in his gut convinced him otherwise. He threw back the blankets, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to control himself from sprinting to the bathroom.

"Emma?"

The door was ajar and there was no light on, but he swung it open anyway, only to find the small room as empty as he feared it would be.

He raced down the loft steps, calling out her name. His eyes scanned the empty living room and kitchen as terror overcame him. He opened every single closet door, the office, and even poked his head into Henry's room.

Finally stopping to collect his thoughts at the kitchen table, he gazed around the room searching for something, _anything _that could explain her absence. He looked down at the table where they'd sat the night before. Her cell phone was still there. But her keys were gone; though it was possible she'd simply left them in her pocket. His eyes darted to the coat rack.

Her jacket was gone too.


	9. Missing

**Pairings:** Emma/August, August/the Charmings, August/Henry, Emma/Jefferson, Emma/Regina

**Rating: **T – very minor language

**Summary:** August tries to figure out where Emma may have gone to, while she gets herself into a whole mess of trouble.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N: **Tried to get some August/Henry feels in there, hopefully it comes across how I wanted. Also, we learn that Emma acquired her knack for asking 'good' questions from her parents. Also, why are the evil characters so much damn fun to write for?

* * *

"Yeah I need as many units dispatched on this as you can spare… damnit, I don't _care_ if it's against protocol for missing persons, it's the _Sheriff_!… Ok, ok, thank you." August slammed his phone on the counter just as James burst through the door with Snow trailing close behind.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know… one minute she was fine, she was coming up to bed, the next thing I know I wake up and she's gone. No note, nothing. Just _gone_."

"Did something happen?" Snow asked tentatively.

"No no… well I mean we had our first real argument yesterday… but we got through it and everything was good!" He paced wildly across the kitchen, wringing his hands and running them through his hair. He wracked his brain thinking of every possible reason for her to just up and leave, but only drew a blank.

James and Snow exchanged a nervous glance.

"What if she went to face Regina on her own?" August stopped suddenly with a look of revelation on his face. "She said she was afraid of the rest of us getting hurt. What if she decided to go alone?"

Snow raised an eyebrow and moved slowly toward him, placing a motherly hand on his arm. "August, honey… Emma knows what Regina is capable of, I don't think she'd just waltz over there by herself–"

"No…" he interrupted thoughtfully, "no, she wouldn't. But if she had an accomplice…"

He brushed past her to the table and picked up Emma's phone. It was turned off, so he hit the power button and waited anxiously for it to load.

"What are you doing?" James joined him.

"If she met up with someone, maybe she called them or sent them a text…"

Snow crept up behind the two men, holding her stomach and peeked over their shoulders to try and get a view on the tiny glowing screen. "But why would she leave her phone here with information on where she went if she didn't want us to follow her?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just needed a head start…" August thumbed through the menus and found exactly what he was looking for. "Son of a bitch."

"What? What is it?"

Exhaling audibly, his let his head fall to his chest. "It's Jefferson. She went to meet Jefferson at the tomb."

"Oh… oh my god."

James shot an arm out to catch Snow as she stumbled backwards and pulled a chair out for her.

"What's going on?"

The three snapped their heads around to find Henry at the bottom of the stairs.

Trying to sugarcoat the truth wouldn't do any good because the kid was unusually perceptive; a trait he clearly took after his mother. Not to mention the walls in the apartment weren't exactly soundproof so he definitely knew something was wrong. Still, explaining to him that Emma had possibly put herself in a crazy, life-threatening situation was something August found himself having a difficult time putting into words.

"She went to fight the evil queen, didn't she?" The fear in his voice rose rapidly and he ran up to August, clenching his forearms. "You have to stop her! She can't do it by herself, she needs all of you there to make her magic work!"

August knelt in front of him, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Listen… I'm gonna need to you hang out here with your grandma while James and I go see if we can find her. I know you're worried, but we'll get her back and everything will be okay. I promise."

It was no secret to either of them that August thought of Henry as his own son long before he and Emma started dating. Their mutual love for her bonded them in a way that only a father and son can, and when Henry threw his arms around August's neck in a fierce hug, those feelings came rushing to the surface. He pulled away after a moment and fought to hold himself together.

Snow started puttering anxiously around the kitchen and muttered about needing to make breakfast for Henry while James and August gathered themselves together to leave. They agreed to call Mr. Gold and the rest of the core group on the way, unsure of what to expect when they got to the tomb, but knowing that having as much backup as possible wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

"We've been wandering around for hours… I told you this was a terrible idea," Jefferson condemned and crept along behind Emma, hatbox in tow.

"Well how was I supposed to know there were so many damn directions in this place?" She hissed back at him. "Besides, _you're_ the one who's been down here before, _you're_ the one who claimed to know your way around."

"Sorry for not memorizing every individual passageway Regina dragged me through when she demanded _payment_." The word rolled sickeningly off his tongue. "Besides, it all pretty much looks the same. Not to mention that if you weren't so damn stubborn, we wouldn't even _be here_!"

Emma whirled around and pointed her finger in his face. "Look, I asked you to help me and you agreed. No one forced you, you came because you want the same thing I do. Now if you would kindly shut the hell up for five minutes so I can think—"

"Thinking never was your strongest trait, now was it, Miss Swan?"

Regina rounded the corner wearing an outfit that Emma likened to coming directly from a drag show. How the woman even had access to something that flamboyant living underground was actually a little impressive.

"And my dear Jefferson," she strolled arrogantly towards them, "I have to say it doesn't exactly come as a surprise that you'd turn against me, despite our recent history, but I do have to say I'm quite disappointed in your choice of ally. You really could have done much better."

Emma stood her ground as the woman approached. "Look, Regina, this ends now. We know you're not as powerful as you want us to think you are. I mean, the window in the diner? Please. A real villain would have been able to make a much bigger splash."

"Emma, what are you doing? Do you _want_ her to attack us?" Jefferson whispered nervously behind her.

Regina scoffed, "Well that's where you're wrong again. You see, I'm not the villain. You are. You and that horrible mother of yours. I should have killed each of you a long time ago."

"Well then why don't you try now?"

She reached for her gun but found it flung from her fingers with a simple flick of Regina's wrist. The deafening clatter it made as it fell across the floor echoed through the seemingly endless miles of tunnel.

"It's true, I may not have all of my power back, but I am still stronger than you." She chuckled and took another step closer. "However, I will give you one piece of advice that would be most prudent of you to heed."

"Yeah?" Emma looked bewilderedly at Regina and breathed heavily, "And what's that?"

"Run."


	10. The Cave

**Pairings:** Emma/August, Emma/Jefferson, Emma/Regina

**Rating: **T – some violence

**Summary:** The core group comes together to search for Emma, while she and Jefferson put their own plan into the works.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N: **Ok, it's super hard trying to write for a ton of characters. Seriously I don't know how the writers on the show keep track of everyone.

* * *

The door to the tomb was left wide open, and the stone coffin therein was pushed aside to reveal a narrow staircase. James headed in first followed by August, the rest of the core group, and Mr. Gold reluctantly bringing up the rear.

They descended into a strange room that contained several different doorways.

"So what's the plan, then?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I say we split up, cover more ground that way." Leroy suggested forcefully.

"No." August turned to face the group. "We stay together. There's no telling how many different ways there are to go in this place and the last thing we need is for someone to get lost or hurt."

"I agree," the Blue Fairly stated firmly, "if we want to make sure we're the strongest we can be against Regina, then having numbers will definitely give us an advantage."

James, Archie, and Ruby nodded in agreement while Leroy only grumbled, but Mr. Gold remained impassive.

"You're awfully calm over there," August nodded to him, "What's your take on all this?"

"My take is that even though Emma deviated from what we agreed upon, I actually believe in her ability to defeat the evil queen, even on her own."

"No one believes in Emma more than I do!" August flew in to a rage at the implied accusation and walked over to the man, grabbed him by the lapel and shook him. "But unlike you, I also care about whether she lives or dies, you damn little—"

"August!" James interrupted and pulled him away, "Now's not the time. We have to get moving if we're going to find her."

"But which way do we go first?" Ruby's question was met with silence. "I mean, I'm pretty good at finding people in the woods, but this place is beyond me."

Just then, several voices echoed unintelligibly through one of the doorways, followed by an impossibly loud clatter.

Mr. Gold sneered as he righted his suit. "Well I guess you don't have to figure it out, then."

"Alright, people, stay close and keep a lookout for any potential threats." August and James darted through the door where the sound came from with the rest of the group right behind them.

* * *

"What exactly is your plan? You're clearly incapable of murder, although I admit it would be your best option if you want me gone." Regina's voice echoed mockingly around the cavern, indicating that it wouldn't be long before she'd found them.

Jefferson was positioned behind a large boulder at the opposite end of the room and struggled with the buckle on the hatbox, cursing under his breath as his trembling fingers betrayed him.

Emma surveyed the familiar space. The elevator to the library was still stuck halfway up the shaft and she recalled the events of the day Henry nearly died, the day she learned to take a leap of faith. Her heart clenched at the sore reminder that she'd left her son, without a word, to come here. But she had to repeat to herself that she could truly save them all, and if she was the only one to get hurt in the process, then it was all for the better.

With a relieved sigh, the fabled hat was produced and Jefferson set it gingerly on the stone. She gave him a nod and headed back towards the entrance of the cavern just in time for Regina to appear.

"Ah, here you are. I knew I'd back you into a corner sooner or later. And where's your friend, Jefferson? He didn't leave the poor defenseless princess all by herself, did he? How terribly upsetting." The twisted smile on her face indicated the exact opposite of distress.

"We got separated. It happens." Emma stood firmly and although Regina wasn't entirely wrong about the being defenseless part, she knew she had to count on Jefferson's ability to open the portal in time for her to lure Regina to it.

"I see you're trying to be brave again, despite having absolutely no reason to be. Pity. I admit it would be more fun to face a more equal opponent, but just knowing you'll no longer be in my way should be satisfying enough."

"Boy, you villains sure do love to monologue."

The rage flared on Regina's face and she stalked across the expansive cavern. "I told you, I am _not_ the villain!"

Emma dove out of the way just as a purple swirling ball of something came flying at her. She raced around the boulders, ducking out sight just as another attack landed inches behind her. She made her way toward Jefferson's hiding place, weaving and darting out of harms way always just in the nick of time. She may indeed lack power, but she definitely made up for it with being nimble.

She spotted Jefferson in place and gave him another nod. After he set the hat spinning, a whirling purple vortex opened in the cavern floor and he jumped back seemingly unnecessarily, pressing himself to the wall of the massive boulder. She raced around the opposite side to let Regina find her again and immediately felt the _whoosh_ of another attack flying past her head.

She rounded the corner and Jefferson's hand shot out to grasp her by the elbow, pulling her body flush with his.

"We don't need you falling in too, princess," he whispered against her ear.

She craned her neck back and saw that the vortex had grown considerably since she left.

"You know, if I wasn't so sure we'd both be dead in a few minutes, I might actually be enjoying this." He gave her a smug grin to which she responded by rolling her eyes and pushed away, carefully eking around the edges of the purple swirling mass until she reached the plateau on the other side.

"Is that all you've got?" Emma called out breathlessly, her voice echoing throughout the massive cave.

"Hardly," Regina ran blindly around the boulder. Jefferson stuck out his foot at the last available second, sending the woman careening into the vortex, but not before she launched a curse towards Emma, striking her in the center of her chest. She went flying and hit the cave wall behind her, knocking the wind completely from her lungs and not only that, but Emma felt as though her very life force was depleting as well.

The world started to go black, although she could hear Jefferson screaming her name and felt him at her side, then felt as he placed her hand on the satin crown of the hat.

"Emma, you have to seal the hat! She can still get back through! Emma!"

She struggled to open her eyes, but felt herself slipping further into darkness. Suddenly it didn't feel so bad… in fact it felt quite good. It was warm and familiar and Emma let her mind sink into the comforting black well that permeated her brain.

At the same moment a chorus of voices calling out her name brought her back again. It was one voice in particular she found herself latching onto.

"August?"

She managed to lift her eyelids long enough to make out a mass of blurry faraway figures bobbing toward her. She smiled weakly and remembered where she was and what she had to do. Pressing her fingers into the hat, she felt a cold tingling sensation leave her body. She wasn't sure why, but somehow she knew that the portal had been sealed and allowed her hand to slide away.

The chorus of voices grew louder, but all Emma wanted to do was sleep.


	11. Resurrection

**Pairings:** Emma/August

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** August finds Emma, and Emma finds August

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N: **Return of the fluff!

* * *

"Emma!"

August spotted her golden head of hair immediately on the other side of the expanse and started running as fast as his legs would carry him, nearly slipping several times on slick stone.

"What happened?" He demanded of Jefferson who sat looking bewildered at the woman he held slumped in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"We managed to trick Regina and she fell into the hat, but she blasted Emma with a curse before she went into it and she was _dead_."

The rest of the group gathered around them, out of breath and in a state of disbelief. James fought to hold back tears of grief that threatened to spew forth while Ruby clutched her chest in horror and Archie pulled her against him. The Blue Fairy and Leroy exchanged troubled glances.

"What do you mean she _was_ dead?" August knelt in front of them and Jefferson handed her off, careful not to let her head fall back against the rock as he moved her.

"I closed the portal and when I came to check on her, she was dead. No pulse, no breath." Jefferson raved maniacally; this kind of occurrence was far too wild for even a madman like himself to believe. "And then you came in yelling, and it was like she… she woke up or something. She woke up from being _dead_. She heard you and she said your name. Then she must have used the last of her energy to seal the hat and passed out."

August propped her head up on his chest and James knelt down beside them, gripping a bruised wrist to find her pulse.

"She's awfully cold, but definitely alive," he sighed in relief and stood.

"We've got to get her out of here and to the hospital," the Blue Fairy warned. "Since her affliction was caused by magic, I'll have to see what I can come up with to help, but until then the best thing for her is just to rest."

August scooped up her lifeless body and the group wound their way back through the labyrinth of tunnels and managed to make it out the same way they'd come in. He placed her delicately on the stretcher and moved to pull himself up into the ambulance.

"Sorry, family members only," the EMT rebuffed.

He looked back at James. "Go with her. I'll catch a ride with Ruby…"

"No, you go, I'll get Snow and Henry," James placed a hand on his shoulder and then addressed the EMT. "He is family. Let him in."

* * *

_Emma became aware of a swirling of voices around her and struggled to hear what they were saying._

"_Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to insist you leave."_

"_Please… just five more minutes."_

"_Sir, I've given you 'just five more minutes' three times. You can come back at 9 am, I know you know that."_

"_Please… just five more minutes and I promise I'll go."_

"_Fine, but if you're not halfway to the door by the time I come back, I won't hesitate to call security again."_

…

"_Emma. Emma I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can… I know what you did was to save everyone… to save Henry and your parents and me… and I forgive you for not letting me help you. But if you don't wake up soon, I don't know what I'll do. I don't know what I'll without you."_

_She felt pressure on and area she vaguely remembered her mouth to be, something familiar and pleasing. But all too suddenly it was gone. She tried to scream, to get the voice and the feeling to come back, but something was blocking her mind from executing it._

_She was trapped in a half dream-filled level of consciousness. She could see entire scenes play out before her, even participate in them, but at the same time, she knew none of it was real. She felt a crushing weight of emptiness and despair and the only thing that brought her back was the voice. It was the same voice she heard in the cavern right before she slipped into this catatonic state._

"_Emma..."_

_The voice was back suddenly. How much time had lapsed?_

"_Emma, please…"_

_The voice seemed different. It wasn't warm and hopeful; it was ragged and full of utter despair. She fought to reach out for it. She struggled against the barrier in her mind but all to no avail._

"_Emma, you have to wake up…"_

_The tone of the voice worried her though she wasn't sure exactly why. She wished so desperately that she could comfort it, but every time a bright spot appeared in the center of her field of vision, the blackness swallowed it back up._

"_I love you."_

_The warm, comforting pressure returned to her mouth, and this time it lasted much longer. She pulled at it, focused on it, until the bright spot grew wider and wider._

Emma blinked her eyes open groggily and was nearly blinded by the brightness of the sterile hospital lighting. She heard shouting and tried to make out the dark silhouettes hovering in front of her, but found the task nearly impossible.

There was one face that came into focus almost immediately, though, a face she recognized was attached the voice that kept her from falling deeper into the gloomy mire of her mind.

"So I guess it was my turn to bring you back, huh?"

"August." Her voice was hoarse as she looked up at him, and slowly became aware of the rest of the room, which was filled with people in blue scrubs bustling around and prodding her unwelcomely. "What happened? How long was I out for?"

"Four days… do you remember anything at all?" He held her hand tightly with a worried look on his face.

"Some of it. After I saw Regina fall into the hat, everything kind of went black." She frowned, trying to think.

"Well… Jefferson said…"

"What? What did he say? Is he okay? Did I seal the portal?"

"Yeah, sweetie, he's fine. And the portal is sealed." August paused and let a nurse get past him to shine a light in her eyes, mumbling about Dr. Whale not answering his pager. When she finally left them alone, he sat on the edge of the bed and continued. "He said you died, Emma. But that when you heard my voice, you came back."

Emma smiled. "I do remember that now."

August squeezed her hand again. "I came here every day to talk to you and stayed until the nurses kicked me out. One night they even called security." He chuckled at the memory then grew serious again. "I just figured if my voice brought you back once, it could work again."

She squeezed back. "It did."

He helped her sit up with the electric bed incline and adjusted her pillows.

Henry bounded into the room and jumped on Emma, gripping her tightly. "Mom I'm so glad you're awake! You have to tell me what happened!"

"Okay, kid, not so rough." She gasped at the pain radiating in her chest, then kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "I'll tell you when I get out of here, how's that?"

"Fine, but you have to tell me _everything_."

"I will, I promise. But for now, I'm just happy that both of my boys are with me."


	12. Full Circle

**Pairings:** Emma/August, Snow/Charming, implied Gepetto/Blue Fairy (for fun)

**Rating: **T for some discussion of sex, nothing you wouldn't see on network tv

**Summary:** Emma makes a strange request.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N: **So this is technically the end of this story, although there will be an epilogue after this chapter. And I know I've thanked you 1000 times already, but I'm gonna do it again. I learned so much writing this, and knowing anyone read it at all means so much to me. So thank you for following along and putting up with my inconsistent updates and the fact that I had absolutely no idea what I was doing half the time.

Now enough of that. Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

Snow and James arrived shortly in the hospital room with Gepetto and the Blue Fairy (who apologized for not being able to find a way to help sooner) and the family shared in the joyous victory together. Soon, the room was crowded with what seemed like half of Storybrooke bearing bouquets of flowers, assortments of chocolate, and general well wishes. Even Mr. Gold showed up with Belle at his side and a proud smile on his face.

Emma pulled August down amidst the chatter and whispered in his ear, "Go get the chaplain."

August seemed thoroughly puzzled. "What? Emma, you're not dying."

"I know, just go get him, please."

"Ok, would you explain to me why I'm getting the hospital chaplain, who's job it is to spiritually council people who are on their death beds?"

"Is it that unclear?" Emma looked up at him incredulously. "I want him to marry us, you idiot!"

"Here. In the hospital. You want to get married, having just woken up from a four-day coma, possibly unable to stand, with two broken ribs, and in a hospital gown with your ass hanging out."

"I don't see what the problem is." She shrugged bemusedly and crossed her arms. "I want to marry you and I want to marry you right fucking _now_."

"Shh… jeez!"

"Besides, everyone I love is here, and it'll cost a hell of a lot less than planning something out. Mailing invitations, picking out colors, arguing about whether to have chicken or beef…"

"Okay, okay, you've convinced me." He kissed her forehead, causing her to frown adorably when he pulled away. "But you do realize that your parents are going to insist on throwing us some kind of ridiculous party anyway."

"Well then that's their problem. We can just sit back and enjoy." She pulled him back for a real kiss this time.

"If you'd let me go for five minutes, I might actually be able to go get the chaplain per your request."

"Fine." She shoved him away playfully and smiled. "Go get him."

August returned a moment later with a small elderly man and resumed his spot next to Emma. He asked everyone in the room to quiet down and then paused before trying to explain.

"So… first of all, thank you to everyone for coming here and showing Emma your love and support. It really means a lot to us." He paused again and looked down at her and she smiled, squeezing his hand in encouragement. Despite the terrible lighting, the horrible off-white floral-printed hospital gown, and the fact that Emma would kill him later for letting everyone see her with her hair in that big of a mess, she never looked more beautiful to him and he never felt more sure of what he was doing until this moment. "This might seem strange, but Emma and I have decided, with all of you here, we're going to get married… right now!"

The reaction from the crowd was a mixture of joy and shock, but the general consensus was wholly jubilant. Snow leaned into Charming, bleary-eyed and smiling as the chaplain took his place in front of the couple. He read through the standard wedding prose while August helped Emma to her feet, making sure to keep her bum from making its debut to the rest of the world.

The chaplain got to the part with the rings and they shook their heads and everyone laughed along with them, insisting he carry on without the stupid little things. And when August kissed his unconventional bride, the entire room erupted into a deafening cheer.

Henry ran to his mother and hugged her around the waist while Gepetto clapped his son on the shoulder in congratulations.

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Whale walked in through the crowd of people. "Emma, you need to be in bed! You've got two broken ribs, you know!"

"Thanks, I am aware."

August helped ease her back into a reclining position.

"Ok, everybody out! Party's over. You can see her when she's well again." Dr. Whale began to shoo the crowd through the door, then turned to find August, Henry, Snow, James, Gepetto, and the Blue Fairy having not moved an inch. "That includes all of you, too!"

"But we just got married!" August protested.

"And she's my mom!" added Henry.

Dr. Whale looked to Emma, who gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. "Ok, everybody out _except family_."

After his examination, he stood at the end of the bed looking over Emma's chart. "I have to say, from a medical standpoint, we weren't unconvinced you might have brain damage. Especially if you were dead for as long as Jefferson said you were…"

"How…" Emma wondered whether or not she really wanted to know. "How long did he say I was dead for? Like a minute or two?"

"Try twenty-five." He looked up from the papers and explained with a furrowed brow, "More than enough time to cause irreversible damage and yet… here you are, healthy as a horse. Except for the ribs, obviously. We'll take a couple x-rays tomorrow morning to check on your progress, but otherwise you look great."

He left the room and Emma tried to process the fact that she'd possibly been dead for nearly half an hour when it seemed like merely minutes, or less.

"Must have been some pretty powerful magic." Jefferson leaned in the doorway. "Good to see you doing well."

August tensed and moved to the edge of his chair. "She's just _fine_, now if you wouldn't mind leaving, Dr. Whale made it clear that he only wants family visiting."

"No, he can stay if he wants. I asked him to come with me and if he hadn't, I would have gone alone." Emma said soothingly. August relaxed. "And thank you, by the way. I know I was asking a lot… too much, really. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome," he smiled warmly, the second genuine smile she'd seen from him. "But I can't stay, I've got to get home to Grace. Just dropping by to see how you are. And also, congratulations. The entire hospital is buzzing about your wedding. Sorry I missed it."

* * *

After Gepetto and Blue headed out, Emma's parents offered to take Henry home. It had been a long day for everyone and Emma was beyond exhausted. August stayed behind, not having let go of her hand from the moment they became man and wife.

When they were alone at last, August brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

"You know, I sure wish there was a way we could consummate our marriage right now."

"You would." She grinned at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up here."

"What? Emma, I was kidding."

"Damnit, August, just _get on the bed_." She tried to shift painfully over, and finally getting the hint, August helped her make room for him.

He lay on his side, draping an arm gently across her stomach and nuzzled into her neck while she stroked the back of his head.

"You could really use a shower."

"Shut up," she giggled and slapped the hand on her stomach, "Oof, and don't make me laugh. I'm still sore."

"I can get the nurse to up your morphine if you want."

"No, thank you. I'm okay." She caressed his arm and angled her head down to kiss his forehead.

"This reminds me of the first time I snuck into your room. I held you and told you everything would be alright."

"You did. And then we had sex."

"You mean we had incredibly hot and steamy sex."

They chuckled and Emma suppressed another wave of pain and sighed.

"Best night of my life."

"That night? That can't be the best night of your life. I'm pretty sure this one tops it. I mean, you woke up from a coma after defeating an evil queen, and we just got _married_."

"What about both?"

"No, you can't have both, you have to choose one."

"You're being impossible! How can you expect me to do that?"

"You just do. Choose. Now."

"How about…" Emma thought for a moment and then it came to her, "…every single night from this one forward?"

August craned his head up and kissed her deeply. "Perfect."


	13. Epilogue

**Pairings:** Emma/August, Snow/Charming, and a sprinkling of Henry and an OC

**Rating: **T for minor language

**Summary:** It's time to enter a new phase of life

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time and am forever indebted to the actual writers who have created such inspiring characters.

**A/N: **This is the end for real! Welcome to Fluffytowne!

* * *

"Ok, you're gonna have to help me up. I told you sitting on the ground wouldn't be a good idea."

"_Someone_ sure did a number on you."

"You can say that again."

August took Emma's hands and pulled her up from her seat in front of the well. She leaned back on the stone for a moment with her eyes closed, resting a hand on her swollen belly. She was far beyond the point where doing even the simplest tasks cost her a great deal of energy, and her ragged breath was an indication of that. August placed his hand over hers and leaned in for a kiss.

"You really are about to pop, aren't you?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. It might have been 13 years since my last pregnancy, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten how painful childbirth is."

"You'll do fine," he cooed reassuringly and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I'll be there the whole time for you to swear at and break my hand and get you ice chips and whatever else you might need."

"I will probably take you up on all that, especially the breaking your hand part." She smiled and leaned heavily into him. "Only three more weeks…"

"Yeah, but yesterday OB said…"

"That OB says a _lot_ or things. I carried to full term last time, and I will carry to full term this time."

"If you say so…"

She stretched up to kiss him again and brought her hand to his neck for support, then sank down and rested her head on his chest.

"And you're sure you're still ok with the name? I mean, if it's weird for you at all, we can pick something else…"

"No, I think Graham is a perfect name." He hugged her gently to his chest. "He'll be perfect, Emma."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, but rustling coming from the direction of the woods interrupted them. A toddler came stumbling out of the thick brush, laughing and clapping excitedly. August moved to scoop the boy up and brought him over to Emma.

"Want to say hi to your big… very big sister?"

Emma smacked him on the arm before turning her attention to her brother. "Leo, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah!"

"And where are your parents and nephew?"

He pointed toward the forest just as Henry, James, and Snow came crashing through.

"Oh, good, he's with you… we were afraid he'd gotten lost," Snow breathed heavily.

"He is a slippery little sucker, isn't he?" James took Leo from his son-in-law and bobbed him on his hip. "Just like his momma."

"Before him, I had no idea just how difficult you had it." The couple laughed as if they were the only two in on some kind of secret joke. Emma looked at Henry and shrugged. Clearly they'd forgotten that everyone there had read the story of Snow White several times over.

The family cleaned up the remains of their evening picnic and Henry offered to pack up the blankets and bags in the car. Emma could only smile because despite everything he'd been through, her son still turned out to be a pretty incredible person. She pulled him in for a hug and tousled his hair when he returned.

"So are we ready to head out, gang?" James asked as he headed for the car.

"Yeah, it's getting late," August agreed, "and I promised Dad we'd stop by the workshop so he can show us how the crib is coming along. He said it's pretty much done, just wants our final approval."

"Yeah, of course, sounds great. I just… I think I need to lay down for a while." Emma pressed her fingers to her lower back and started hobbling toward the yellow Bug.

"Do you want me to help?" He rushed to her side and held her by the arm.

"Damnit, August, I'm pregnant not crippled."

He threw his hands up in the air in mock defense. "Ok, you're the boss."

"Sorry." Emma frowned. "Raging hormones and all. Plus this kid has been pressing on my sciatic nerve all damn day." She reached the passenger door and opened it when a wave of intense pain wracked her body. She cried out and gripped the frame of the car, clenching her eyes shut.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Henry ran to her side with August and her parents close behind.

"Yeah, I'm okay… it's just… a false contraction… it's not a big deal. Really. I'm fine." She spoke between gasps as her family watched anxiously.

"That didn't sound false, Emma," Snow warned, but Emma ignored her and breathed in deeply.

"Full-term, huh?" August couldn't help but provoke her, even under the circumstances.

"Shut up, you cheeky little…" she hissed back at him and took another deep breath. "See? All better. Now everyone can stop staring at me, please."

They dispersed reluctantly, but before Emma could ease herself into the car, another wave of pain overtook her. "Oh god! August! We have to go NOW!"

He looked at her with a flustered expression over the roof of the car. "What do mean?"

"Well I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure my water just broke!"

"Okay, okay we can do this… Henry! Help your mom into the car and then go with your grandparents." He turned to Snow and James who were buckling Leo hurriedly into his car seat. "You guys call ahead to the hospital and let them know we're on the way. Also if you can, make sure that creepy nurse isn't on duty!" He ducked into the car briefly and then stood back up. "Oh, and call my dad and tell him we won't be able to make it!"

He got behind the driver's wheel and slammed the door, frantically searching for his car keys in his pockets.

"August, relax."

He looked over to find Emma more calm than he would have expected her to be considering how horrifically she'd screamed just moments before.

"I know you're freaking out, but you have to get us to the hospital and I promise you when we get there, everything will be just fine." She leaned over as far as she could manage and he met her in the middle with a kiss.

"I love you so damn much."

"I love you, too. Now let's go have a baby."

With a renewed sense of serenity, he started the engine and pulled away from the wishing well with the orange sunset illuminating the sky ahead of them.


End file.
